Ecris l'Histoire
by Mhilidrey
Summary: Alice croit son aïeule folle lorsqu'elle lui rend visite à l'hôpital. Mais elle est loin de penser que dans les récits d'une vieille femme au bord de la mort il se cache une vérité incroyable. Alice, propulsée dans un monde dont elle ignore tout, découvrira que sa mère et sa grand-mère sont liées à un grand événement de la Terre du Milieu. Quelle sera son rôle dans l'Histoire ?


**Chapitre 1**

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède que Alice quelques autres OC. Les personnages que vous connaissez bien tout comme l'univers sont à J.R.R Tolkien.

* * *

><p>"<em>Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être..."<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>POV Alice<em>**

Le temps était atroce. Le ciel était recouvert d'une opaque couche de nuages gris virant au noir, l'air était chaud et saturé d'humidité. On sentait qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir et pas seulement parce que le tonnerre grondait au-dessus de nos têtes. Je remontais davantage l'échappe autour de mon cou, censée me tenir chaud comme le reste de ma panoplie spéciale "automne pourri", mais malgré ça je grelottais comme dix.

Je poussais à fond le volume de mon MP3, pensant ainsi pouvoir me songer les idées. Je ne tardai cependant pas à le ramener à un niveau raisonnable en songeant que c'était de cette façon que j'avais raté mon bus la fois précédente. Les accords de "One More Time" raisonnaient encore à mes oreilles bien que la musique eut changé depuis un moment. J'avais des difficultés certaines à me séparer des choses que j'affectionnais et c'était particulièrement le cas de la musique. Je pivotais la tête vers la droite, dans la direction où le bus était normalement censé arriver si toutefois il daignait bien se pointer à l'heure. Rien. Pas même le passage de voitures.

Au lieu de mon bus, j'eus le droit à la vision de dizaines -deux en réalité- d'individus attendant eux aussi le transport en commun de treize heures cinquante. Il y avait toutes sortes de personnes qui se côtoyaient en cette même place: des banquiers, des femmes de ménage, des étudiants, des personnes âgés... Tant de personnes qui ne se seraient sans doute jamais rassemblées dans d'autres circonstances mais où était le problème ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer de toute façon ? Je soupirai, j'étais d'une humeur de chien, tout comme le temps.

Je regardais une fois de plus mon portable, bien que je savais au fond de moi qu'il n'avait pas sonné depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais regardé -c'est à dire voilà cinq minutes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de stresser, je ne voulais pas arriver une fois de plus en retard. Journée pourrie, temps pourrie, la totale...

Lorsque le bus daigna enfin pointé le bout de sa carrosserie rouge délavée, je rangeai mon MP3 dans mon sac et m'apprêtais à endurer - tant mentalement que physiquement- le flot d'individus qui en sortirait tel un troupeau de bétail déferlant vers la prairie. Je serrais mon sac avec force alors que le bus s'ébranla devant moi et que les portes s'ouvrirent en un grincement désagréable aux oreilles. Je fus bousculée plus d'une fois et mes pieds en souffrirent tout autant mais jamais personne ne s'excusait, sans doute étaient-ils trop pressés pour cela.

Je pénétrai vivement dans l'engin en payant mon ticket auprès du conducteur qui me lorgna avec impatience derrière ses lunettes de soleil en attendant que je trouve la monnaie dans mon sac. Je gagnai rapidement l'arrière du véhicule où j'étais quasiment sûre que personne ne viendrait et attendis en contemplant la vitre que le bus redémarre de nouveau. Lorsque celui-ci repartit, la pluie tomba enfin. A présent que cela était fait, le monde se porterait mieux jusqu'à la prochaine averse d'automne.

Comme prévu, personne ne vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et j'eus tout le loisir de me délecter du paysage à travers la vitre embuée qui endurait la pluie alors que j'étais au sec et au chaud à l'intérieur. Je ne tardai pas à voir les contours de l'hôpital dans lequel travaillait ma mère se dessiner à l'horizon. Le bus ne s'arrêtait pas devant mais une centaine de mètres plus bas et avec la pluie qui ne s'arrêtait pas, cela signifiait courir à toute allure jusqu'en haut. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure -ça m'appendra à me moquer!- et rassemblais mes affaires délaissées à mes pieds. Je n'avais rien qui puisse prétendre me protéger, et mes vêtements d'infirmières ne valaient guère mieux que le pauvre coupe-vent que je portais.

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta, je me précipitai vers l'entrée sans même m'excuser auprès des personnes que je bousculais par mégarde dans ma course effrénée contre la montre. Ma montre indiquait quinze heures moins vingt, j'étais plus qu'en retard et j'étais prête à parier que l'excuse du bus en retard ne marcherait pas. Une fois de plus, je devrais faire appel à mon infirmière de mère qui me jetterait un regard noir de désapprobation. Rien qu'à cette idée je grimaçai. Je m'élançais vers l'hôpital en prenant garde à ne pas trébucher contre le gravier des trottoirs qui s'effritaient et je me demandai si ce que je faisais rimait vraiment à quelque chose.

Après tout je ne prétendais pas à des études en médecine alors à quoi rimait ce "stage" ? Une obligation de ma mère pour soi-disant m'apprendre à "travailler en équipe et avoir des responsabilités". Merci maman. Non vraiment, sans toi je serais déjà à la rue depuis des lustres. Et dire qu'elle pensait que je me prostituais dans le bar du coin tout ça parce que j'étais revenue bourrée d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée un soir...

Je franchis les portes automatiques de l'hôpital au moment même où le tonnerre retentissait derechef. Je pouvais me féliciter intérieurement d'avoir survécu à un tel déluge, aimant à ennui que j'étais, je pouvais m'estimer heureuse d'être en état de pouvoir travailler. Je m'approchai de l'accueil afin d'inscrire mon nom sur le registre avant de passer me changer. L'idéal aurait été que je fus changée avant de me présenter à mon service mais la simple idée de devoir me trimbaler dans les rues avec mon uniforme suffisait à me résoudre à l'idée de finir derrière un bureau pour le reste de mon existence.

Je réclamai du regard un stylo à Amélie qui était au téléphone et celle-ci fronça les sourcils en me voyant. Je m'excusai en lançant un pauvre sourire et un regard désolée mais elle me retint de la main au moment où je voulus partir. Je me résignai à attendre de me faire disputer pour la énième fois au moins depuis que j'avais commencé ce job. Lorsqu'elle eut raccroché, elle me regarda avec surprise:

"-Alice ? Je rêve ou c'est bien toi ? Tu viens pour des heures sup' ou quoi ? Tu sais que ton stage n'est pas rémunéré pourtant, il n'est qu'à tire d'essai..." commença Amélie

"-Comment ça "heures sup" ? Je viens juste faire mon service..." répondis-je incrédule

"-Mais enfin Alice, on est mercredi! Tu bosses pas ce jour là!" lança joyeusement Amélie avec un petit rire cristallin.

"_Et merde!" _pensai-je en songeant à tout ce temps d'attente et de précipitation pour rien. Je me retenais d'hurler, surtout envers Amélie qui, même si je ne l'aimait pas, ne méritait pas de subir les foudres engendrées par ma négligence de petite idiote de dix-huit ans.

"Ah mais j'y pense, pendant que tu es là, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir la chambre 205..." reprit Amélie dont la joie venait de s'éteindre dès l'instant où elle avait prononcé ces mots. Un frisson de panique me parcouru subitement...

"-Pourquoi ?" demandai-je avec une inquiétude croissante

"-On vient d'hospitaliser ta grand-mère ce matin..." me répondit Amélie avec un regard désolé.

Mon cœur se serra alors que je manquai de peu de m'étouffer à cause de la boule qui se formait peu à peu dans ma gorge. J'eus tout juste la force de déglutir avant de me précipiter dans les escaliers sans même avoir remercier Amélie. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je sentais au fond de moi qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Je voyais les escaliers défiler devant moi au fur et à mesure que je gravissais les marches pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'idée d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de ma grand-mère. La simple idée de la savoir dans cette pièce plutôt que chez elle avec son idiot de chat -monsieur perte de poil puissance dix j'entends!- me rendait malade.

J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre et vis ma grand-mère arborer un grand sourire en me voyant. Je me détendis aussitôt. Je m'approchais vers elle et lui tendis la main qu'elle serra avec force. Ma grand-mère ria et désigna de la tête la chaise près de sa table de nuit:

"-Va t'asseoir Alice, je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui ! Un mercredi à l'hôpital! La vie réserve parfois des surprises n'est-ce pas ?" fit ma grand-mère

"-Comment tu te sens ?" demandai-je en guise de réponse alors que je tirais la chaise vers son lit avant de m'y asseoir

"-Oh tu sais, ma vie touche à sa fin mais j'ai bien vécu et je mérite de quitter ce monde la tête haute. Le jour où cela arrivera il ne faudra pas pleurer, je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer comme des madeleines, ça m'énerve! Bon, parlons un peu d'autre chose veux-tu ? Si tu es ici un mercredi, c'est sans doute que le destin a voulu que nous nous voyons." dit-elle

"-Si tu le dis mamie..." acquiesçai-je avant de remarquer l'énorme anneau qu'elle portait au doigt. "Elle est jolie ta bague, comment l'as-tu eu ? C'est un cadeau de grand-père ?"

"-Hoho non, ton grand-père a toujours été radin sur les bords. Cette anneau là a une toute autre valeur, je l'ai eu dans ma jeunesse! Ce fut un cadeau d'un nain de la Terre du Milieu...J'estimais beaucoup cet homme mais hélas il lui est arrivé une chose bien affreuse. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est encore douloureux...Parle-moi un peu de la vie à la maison, tu ne viens plus me voir depuis que tu travailles ici et mon idiote de fille ne vient guère plus! Quant à ton idiote de sœur n'en parlons pas!" s'exclama ma grand-mère

"-Calme-toi mamie, elles sont justes prises par leur travail respectif." commençai-je sans tenir compte de la...Terre du Milieu." Bientôt je travaillerai aussi pour de vrai et je ne pourrai plus te voir autant qu'avant. Pour ce qui est de la maison, ça va pas si bien qu'il n'y paraît. Tu sais que papa travaille aussi dans le service en tant que chirurgien ? Je pense qu'il a une liaison avec Amélie et qu'il veut quitter maman pour vivre avec elle. Je te laisse imaginer la tension à table pendant les repas !"

"-Ma petite Alice, il y'a temps de chose que tu ignores... Ce n'est pas ton père qui a une liaison avec Amélie Delvallée...C'est ta mère." expliqua calmement ma grand-mère.

"-Q-quoi ?!" balbutiai-je "M-mais c'est pas possible!"

"-Allons Alice! Il y a beaucoup de gens qui sont homosexuels même si je t'avoue que je préfère ton père. Surtout que je n'aime pas cette stupide petite secrétaire !" cracha ma grand-mère qui semblait en grande forme pour quelqu'un que l'on venait juste d'hospitaliser.

"-Mais tu es sûre de ne pas te tromper ? Comment as-tu été au courant si maman ne te parle jamais ?!" questionnai-je malgré la crainte de la réponse

"-Ça parle beaucoup ici. Les gens savent qui je suis à cause de ta mère et ce matin j'ai entendu des rumeurs dans le couloir concernant cette histoire. Enfin, c'est assez confus mais que veux-tu ? Les gens sont ce qu'ils sont! Nous n'allons pas les changer maintenant...Au fait, j'aurai besoin que tu nourrisses Francky, je sais que tu le détestes et que c'est réciproque mais il t'aime plus que ta sœur ou ta mère! Quand je te regarde je me dis qu'au final elle a bien fait de ne pas rester avec Isildur..."

"-Avec Isildur ?" répétai-je avec un air d'idiot du village bien que je savais que cela ne servait à rien de répéter.

"-Roi du Gondor qu'il était rien que ça! Ta mère visait haut n'est-ce pas ? Bon allez Alice, je ne vais pas te retenir davantage en plus c'est l'heure de mon feuilleton. Passe nourrir Francky maintenant, la clé est toujours sous le pot de fleur...Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je sais que j'aurais dû la changer de place mais à part mon chat il n'y a rien de précieux chez moi !"

Voyant que ma grand-mère commençait vraiment à perdre la tête, je lui fis un bisous avant de m'éclipser non sans avoir préalablement allumé et réglé le poste sur la bonne chaîne.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

La clé était bien sous le même pot de fleur de géranium qui dépérissait à vue d'œil et je déverrouillai la porte avec une grimace. Le chat miaula lorsqu'il m'entendit rentrer mais je ne le vis pas. A coup sûr, cette satanée bestiole à quatre pas devait se trouver à l'étage...Qu'il y reste! Cela faisait deux mois que je n'étais pas venue chez ma grand-mère et en y revenant, j'eus l'impression que cela faisait des années. Je m'approchais du miroir qui dominait un pan du mur à l'endroit où il avait manqué du papier peint. Je touchai sa façade lisse et crus discerner quelque chose bouger de l'autre côté mais je secouai la tête. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, j'avais dû halluciner.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le chat pour feuler en sortant de nulle part ce qui me fit sursauter et alors que je marchais sur sa queue, je tombais sans crier garde sur le miroir qui se brisa en même temps que tout ce faisait noir autour de moi...

**_POV Varda_**

J'étais dans la bibliothèque occupée à chercher dans un des nombreux ouvrages de Foncombe le nom d'une plante médicinale quand j'entendis dans la Salle des Venues un vacarme assourdissant. Relevant la tête de mon ouvrage, je me dépêchais de gagner l'étage afin de prendre connaissance de la chose qui avait bien pu causer un tel remue-ménage. Lorsque je gagnais enfin la pièce, je découvris le corps d'une jeune fille étendue sur le sol, inconsciente, le front en sang.

Prise de stupeur, j'accouru près de la jeune fille en tentant de savoir quelle était la gravité de ses blessures. Malgré tout le sang je fus rassurée de savoir que ça n'était qu'une entaille à la tête à cause du verre, et je découpais vivement une manche de ma robe afin d'en faire un garrot que je noua autour de la tête de l'inconsciente. Puis sans perdre de temps je dévalai les marches en sens inverse en quête du Seigneur Elrond...

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous d'avoir lu et j'espère que cela vous aura plus. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! <em>


End file.
